


such a pretty little thing

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [212]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After Jiraiya takes things too far while Naruto is trying to "motivate" him, Naruto discovers just how much he loves it, and how much he loves the attention he gets from all sorts of men.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Commissions [212]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	such a pretty little thing

During his time traveling and training, Naruto has discovered a side to himself that he is glad to have a chance to indulge in, far away from home. After all, this is a pretty unusual hobby to have, and he owes it all to his perverted teacher, taking things a little too far one night.

Often, he has had to use his _advanced_ _transformation skills_ to get Jiraiya even the slightest bit motivated for their training, with the older man often claiming that he is too burnt out or uninspired to do anything. Naruto knows that that is code for “turn into the sexy girl again, please,” and so he often does, flirting and playing up the sex appeal that this transformation gives him, until he has Jiraiya salivating, and essentially forgetting that this is still hide male student standing in front of him. Then, always timing it just right, he turns back to normal and demands that Jiraiya get back to work, or else he will never get to see her again.

It works pretty well, but one evening, it is late and Naruto has spent all day tracking him down, only to find him drunk and irritated that a kid showing up shot whatever chance he thought he had with the girl he was talking to. He wants to see _this_ girl now, to get himself in a better mood, and maybe Naruto should have known better than to give him what he wants. Maybe he should realize that things are different right now, but then, he transforms, and it is all over from that point on.

At first, he really does try to fight back, but even intoxicated, his mentor is so far out of his league that he does not stand a chance, and somehow, he does not think to undo the transformation, and Jiraiya never jostles him hard enough to break it, either. And once one of his large hands is cupping one of Naruto’s breasts, he bites his lip, surprised by how sensitive his nipple is.

He never takes things this far when he transforms. It is all about teasing, and never about getting touched. Jiraiya has never laid a hand on him before, but now, he is learning the consequences of trying to put his training before his teacher’s appetite, and he is learning it the hard way. Jiraiya laughs to himself, depraved and lecherous, as he gropes and squeezes, first with both hands on both breasts, and then just squeezing one, while a hand drifts down between Naruto’s legs.

Now, he has definitely never let anyone touch him _there_ before, and he finds himself crying out in surprise, moaning as he feels Jiraiya start to work a finger inside of him. He knows better than to get all worked up over something like this, but it feels so good, an he has never felt anything like this before. Slowly but surely, he gives himself over to the new sensations and the new pleasures, and he knows that there is no turning back, not anymore.

“There we go, just like that, that’s a good girl,” Jiraiya murmurs in a teasing tone of voice, and Naruto bites his lip hard, trying to hold back his moans. Of course his excitement would only egg this old perv on, but he finds it impossible to hold back, the more Jiraiya touches him. He knows what he is doing, with about as much experience here as he has with any of the things that Naruto is trying to get him to train him in. His hands are rough, but steady and skilled, making him moan over and over again, in the high, feminine voice that comes with this form.

“Just let me have a little fun with you, to make up for the fun that you interrupted,” he says in a playful voice, “and then we can train as much as you want, alright? Just let me have you, just for a little while…” Even if Naruto wanted to say no, he would not be capable of speaking right now- but he is so far gone now that he knows, despite his shame, that he would definitely give into this.

Soon enough, he is bent over the lone bed in the room they have rented for the night. Naruto is supposed to sleep on the floor while Jiraiya gets the bed, but as he is bent over, he has no idea how much sleep either of them are going to end up getting, at this rate. He can hear the shuffling of fabric, and then he feels something hard and hot poking at him, and he knows exactly what it is. This should be the part that he begs for mercy, and fights with all he has, doing everything his power to stop Jiraiya from taking his virginity.

Instead, he lets it happen.

With an indulgent, slutty moan, Naruto cries out as Jiraiya pushes inside of him, taking it slow as he fills Naruto’s pussy, seeming to know, even in his inebriated state, that he has to be gentle so that Naruto can maintain the transformation. But even taking his time, it is all too much for Naruto to handle, too much for him to withstand before he is crying out desperately, begging for more. It all feels so good and Jiraiya’s cock is so big, and he has never felt anything like this before.

By the time his teacher is done with him and blacked out, Naruto has to release the transformation, too exhausted to keep it up anymore. He has no way of describing what has just happened to him, but he knows that it is not something that he will ever be able to forget. This has awoken something in him, a new appetite that he absolutely has to fulfill.

~X~

Jiraiya is certainly depraved enough to accept what has happened, and even keep it up, deciding that letting off steam like that is better for the both of them. In addition to fucking his teacher, Naruto develops a new hobby, as well, one to keep him busy while Jiraiya is out. While Jiraiya is out looking for women, Naruto is out as a woman, teasing what men he comes across, seducing them to get them into bed with him.

The two of them are technically lovers now, with Naruto using sexual favors in exchange for his training, but Jiraiya claims that he is not the sort to be tied down, particularly not in a situation like this, so it is an open relationship, to say the least. And now that Naruto has discovered his needs in this regard, he is fine with Jiraiya going out to blow his money drinking, gambling, and flirting with other women, just as long as Naruto can seduce and fuck as many men as he wants. Jiraiya once again proves to be a terrible mentor and influence by saying that it is just fine, as long as he does not bother Jiraiya while he is doing it.

The men that Naruto meets on their travels all take an interest right away when he shows up in his sexy disguise. He tries new outfits all the time, finding that he likes how he looks trying on different things in that form, discovering just what it takes to seduce all sorts of guys along the way. None of them ever find out the truth about him, and he always makes sure to seduce civilians who would have no chance of recognizing a transformed shinobi, so they all believe that they have had a night with the girl of their dreams, a girl that is always gone by morning, and a girl that they will never see again.

Naruto loves the rush that he gets, both from fooling this men and from getting to fuck them. Up until now, he never would have said that he had an interest in men, but once he has been fucked once, he is completely hooked, and not sure how else to explain it. He only likes it when he is disguised, so he is not sure if it is the men that he likes, or the feelings that this body lets him have, but whatever the case, it is not something that he intends to give up any time soon, finding himself in someone else’s bed nearly every night. Well, it at least beats sleeping on the floor.

~X~

“You’re so cute, Naruko,” one of the men coos, and Naruto is still getting used to the sound of his false name on someone’s lips. Jiraiya had teased him for it, saying that it was both too obviously connected to his real name and too goofy to be believable, but Naruto had silenced him pretty quickly with a transformation, giving him a titfuck that erased any teasing thoughts from his mind. So far, no one else has commented on his false name being strange, with most of them too excited to get the chance to bed Naruko to question where she got a name like that.

“Oh, you’re too sweet!” he replies, in that same cheerful chirp that makes men swoon. “I’m really nothing special…”

“No, no, you’re very special! So cute, I can hardly stand it!” he replies, pinning him to the bed, grinning at him from above. “Are you sure you have to go away tomorrow? You should just stay with me forever…I could take good care of you!”

“I’m sorry, but I really have to go,” Naruto replies with a pout. “That’s why we have to make tonight super memorable, you know?”

“Oh, Naruko, be my wife!” the man whines as he pushes inside of his “dream girl.” Naruto moans, giving into the pleasure straight away.

“We’ll see~” he replies in a playful tone of voice, wrapping his legs around the man as he raises his hips up, wanting more and more. Like always, he will be gone by morning, back in his normal form, so that Naruko is nowhere to be found.

~X~

Everything that he tries, he loves. When he has to use his breasts to jerk Jiraiya off, he has fun, and when he gets fucked in any position, he feels good, and he finds out that he likes it up the ass in that form, too- he has yet to try it in his natural appearance, still a little tentative about stuff like this- and he even likes sucking dick. The things that should be one-sided are just as fun as the things that bring him direct pleasure, and everything feels so much better when he is a girl, when he has transformed and can use that body, which seems so much more sensitive than what he was naturally given.

Somewhere along the line, he does wonder what it says about him. He knows that it has nothing to do with actually being a girl, and everything to do with the sex that he has in that form, but it is still a strange experience for him, one that leaves him questioning quite a bit along the way. But whenever he is getting fucked out of his mind, none of those questions matter at all, because the only answer he needs is one that involves him never, ever stopping.

There is definitely a disconnect from the things that he does as Naruko and from his feelings as Naruto, though. For instance, he definitely feels no attraction to Jiraiya in their day to day lives, or at least, he is always so irritated with his irresponsible, perverted teacher that it does away with any attraction that might exist. And yet, as Naruko, Jiraiya remains his favorite lover, the man that he will always come back to, the man that he is glad he gets to travel with and gets to fuck regularly. No one else has managed to satisfy him even half as much as Jiraiya does every single time.

So he is eager for the nights when he gets to stay in with his teacher, rather than prowling around for someone to satisfy him because Jiraiya is looking for women. They fool around a lot during the day, amidst the training, but it is rare that things get to heat up at night, in the room that they are staying in, where Naruto will actually be able to be in the bed for a little while. Often, he wakes up in the morning, transformation having long since worn off while they slept, and both of them are quick to scramble away from the other, finding this situation strange, while the other was somehow completely natural.

Tonight is a lucky night like that, with Naruto laying back on the bed, Jiraiya’s hand groping at one of his breasts, grinning as he squeezes it. “So big and busty, just like I like them,” he murmurs. “Have you gotten bigger? Was that just for me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies in a teasing voice, giggling. It always pays off to pretend to be completely vapid, to be a ditz while dealing with any of these men, but Jiraiya especially. “I’m just the same as I always was. Why? Do you think I need to be bigger?” With that, he pouts, and Jiraiya vigorously shakes his head.

“Not at all, not at all! You’re absolutely perfect, Naruko.” Despite his early criticism of the name, he certainly managed to adapt to using it quickly enough, and he teases her nipple between his fingers, to listen to the way that she gasps out for him. Naruto can say whatever he will about Jiraiya, but the older man knows his way around a woman’s body, and that must be why he is so much better than any of the other men that Naruto has spent countless nights with.

They have spent years like this, training on the road, with Naruto slipping away to indulge in his filthy habit, and fucking his teacher to get his way, both of them agreeing that this is perfectly fine to do during their travels, just as long as neither of them mention it when Naruto at last makes his return to the village. In the back of his mind, he has no idea how he is going to go back to his old life, and he knows that he will not be able to make this work and keep it a secret once he is back home.

But for now, he can just enjoy the way that Jiraiya touches him, and not worry about what might come in the future. That is still a while away, he is sure of it, and when that day comes, he is going to have more important things to worry about, so he can just forget all of that, and enjoy himself while he still has the chance, with their little secret.

He can feel Jiraiya’s cock rubbing against his cunt now, and he whimpers, looking up at his teacher with needy eyes. “Are you going to fuck me now, Jiraiya?”

“Ah, you know I can’t say no to a pretty face like that,” he replies. “But, you also know I really prefer when you call me ‘master’…” Of course Naruto knows that, but he always makes the old man ask for it first, just to tease him, just to hold something back from him, just to give himself the slightest sense of power.

“Please, please fuck me, master,” he begs, his voice dripping with syrupy sweetness that Jiraiya simply can’t resist. With a groan, he pushes forward, filling Naruto all at once. It took such a long time, back in the early days, to get used to the size of his cock, but now Naruto can take it easily, whimpering and moaning as he delights in the sensation of being filled.

Jiraiya wastes no time in falling into the motions. He has a big cock, but beyond that, he knows how to use it, knows how to make girls scream for him, or at the very least, he knows how to make Naruto scream for him. But it stands to reason that this comes from years of experience- that, whenever he does finally manage to get some action, he is able to completely rock their worlds. Naruto gets that so often, but still does not take it for granted, especially when he has the chance to compare it to the others he has fucked.

No matter what, Jiraiya always does it best. Jiraiya always makes him come, sometimes more than once, which is more than he can say for a lot of his one-night stands. Tonight is no exception, and he is sent into an orgasm so early on, when Jiraiya still has so much left in him, pounding into Naruto with rhythmic grunts, fucking him all the way through his orgasm, until he is on his way to another, feeling the pleasure build and build as Jiraiya chases his own high.

When Jiraiya finally comes, groaning and letting go, filling Naruto with his seed, there is no way that he can hold back, and the two of them come together, without a care in the world. The transformation is not so intensive that they have to worry about their being any risks from him coming inside, something that he says he absolutely loves about fucking Naruto. Sometimes, he is able to convince other men to do it, but there are some who are too stubborn and concerned, and so, Naruto is happy to get it whenever he can.

Exhausted, Jiraiya cradles his student, in the form of a gorgeous girl, in his arms as he falls asleep. Naruto is feeling pretty sleepy too, and he allows himself to drift off, even though he knows he will wake up in his actual form, and it will be weird for the both of them. For right now, at least, everything is perfect for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
